


Greek Vacation

by winterwolf212



Series: Colin Firth is a Hearthrob [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Colin Firth as Harry Bright, Colin Firth is a hearthrob, Follows the movie, M/M, No Harry Hart, Set in Kalokairi, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Tailor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwolf212/pseuds/winterwolf212
Summary: Harry Bright is invited to a wedding in Greece, there he meets the mesmerizing Eggsy Unwin. But it soon becomes evident, that the wedding isn't the only reason why he was invited.-Eggsy works day and night on the Kingsman tailor shop, what with a new branch opening in a month, he has to get everything perfect. Merlin decides to intervene and kicks his butt off to Greece for a well needed vacation.AN: No need to see the movie to understand, the story itself will go through the whole plot. So, spoilers for those who haven't seen it.





	1. A Much Needed Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of my series, if you haven't read it yet I recommend the Third Chance at Love for a little Mark Darcy action.

Donna Sheridan, that's someone he hasn't thought of in years. Short memories of his rocker phase passed through his mind. If you looked at him now he is practically unrecognizable from the 'Head Banger' he was known as before. 

Looking at the letter he received Harry Bright contemplated for awhile. Donna's daughter is getting married. He's surprised he's even invited, it has been a very long time since he met her while studying in Paris. He'd quite spontaneously hopped on a train and followed her to Greece and had their small tryst in Kalokairi. 

He could politely say no and not attend, but the location is in Greece, a very beautiful country. He could actually use this time for a break, he needed a little vacation anyway, might as well take this chance to relax and enjoy.

Thinking quickly, Harry took a couple days off for the wedding from his work as a banker as well as a few calls to have someone pick up and take care of his dogs while he's away. 

He packed the 'essentials' and then some, which means he's carrying a large suitcase and three other bags. 

Harry wore his tailored three piece suit for the special occasion. Stepping out of his house, his driver took his luggage. "Morning Rodney." Harry greeted him as he stepped into the car. He spent the time reading the newspaper as Rodney drove him to the airport.

\--

"Eggsy, ye need a break, ye cannae keep going like this, lad." Merlin told a rather sullen Eggsy. 

"But there's so much work needed to be done for the shop." Eggsy whined. "The new branch is opening and you need all hands on deck." 

So what if he's spent a few sleepless days working. Eggsy owes a lot to Merlin, the man who took him in as a student, became his mentor and trained him to become a Kingsman tailor.

Doing so gave him new opportunities and he was finally able to support his family. Enough so that he's moved his mum out of that shithole they lived in with Dean and into a new neighborhood, one that had a good school nearby for Daisy.

He's become somewhat of a father figure over the years and the man that he is today is because of Merlin.

Eggsy can never hope to repay Merlin for giving him that chance, of seeing the potential in him, and so he gives his two hundred percent at work every time. 

"All hands 'are' on deck, don't forget I have other employees to do the work." Merlin sighed, seeing Eggsy still looking stubborn. "Eggsy, I'll give you these next couple of days to work out some problems with our suppliers in Greece."

Eggsy perked up at that, "It will only be for a few days but it'll be enough time for you to fix the problem and get a little bit of vacation as well." Merlin explained. 

"So what do ye say? Deal?" 

Eggsy thought for a moment, it should be alright for him to be gone for a few days, and the new branch opening is still over a month away, so it's still safe. 

"Deal." 

\--

"Oh bugger, fuck fuck..." Harry swore as the taxi turned.

Practically on two wheels he held on for dear life as the taxi tries to reach the pier in time before the boat left. Once there he hastily paid the man and ran with all his bags and suitcase on hand. "Wait! Oy!" He calls out but the boat is already off and floating away, the man he assumes is the captain, just waves in response. 

"Bugger." He says.

"My sentiments exactly." A voice said to his left.

Panting, he turns to the other gentleman next to him. Looks like he's not the only one late to arrive. 

They both looked around for a sign, seeing one to the side they walked up to it. "I'm trying to get to Kalokairi." He said. "When's the next ferry?"

"Deftera." The man replied, while looking at the other side of the sign.

"What?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"Monday." He clarified.

Hearing the answer Harry looked towards the ocean. "Bollocks."

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly." The man agreed.

Harry took out the letter from his coat pocket, hoping to see if there was a mix up of some sort, that the wedding isn't actually tomorrow. 

The other man saw the letter in his hand and did a double take. 

"Bride or groom?" He inquired.

Harry looked up, startled. "Bride." Then he paused, "Though I've never actually met her."

Before the man can reply he was interrupted, "Ahoy there!" They both looked up to see a man hanging off the mast. "You guys need a ride to Kalokairi?" 

Harry looked at the man next to him then back up to the other still hanging, he looks very familiar, he can't put his finger on it but Harry thinks he's seen him before somewhere. 

No matter, he'll figure it out later. They both accepted the free ride and boarded the ship. They don't have much of a choice anyway, all that matters is they get to the island, else this trip would be a waste. 

\--

Eggsy was seated next to a very lovely couple and a little girl with her mother. It was a rather cramped boat ride to Kalokairi but entertaining the little girl that reminded him so much of Daisy made time go faster.

He was already in Skopelos for awhile, the 'problem' Merlin mentioned, only needed a day to be sorted, the bastard. It did what it was supposed to though. He spent a day running around Skopelos, indulging himself on the food and sights.

It didn't take long before a local pointed him towards Kalokairi, a picturesque island with great natural views and beaches. A born and raised Brit like himself is rather drawn to those two things and opted to book a room in one of the only resorts there. 

It didn't take long til the boat docked on the island. He asked around and learned his hotel is on the other side of the island. Seeing the line of cars by the dock he immediately hired a jeep to take him to the resort. 

The ride was rather rocky on the unpaved roads. But it was worth it taking in the views, the clear blue waters and the wind running through his hair. Yes, this vacation is very nice indeed.

\--

Harry helped around the boat, doing as the captain says. In hindsight, it is rather ridiculous to be wearing a three piece suit to Greece, what was he thinking. The heat was getting to him, so he took off his coat. 

Studying the owner of the boat it finally dawned on him, why he seemed so familiar. As they all sat down, Harry can't help but start. "I know who you are." He says with a grin as they both turned to look at him.

"You're Bill Anderson, aren't you?" Bill smiled at the recognition.

"Bloke in a Boat in Botswana." Harry said the title of the one he always carried with him.

"Yes I am."

"You know, your books are a godsend on dull business trips." Harry knows dull business trips all too well, too many to count.

"Now I may look like I'm pondering my securities, but in reality, I'm trekking across some remote corner of the planet." Harry continued.

"You should try it for real sometime." Bill suggested.

"No, certainly. I'll never be a spontaneous adventurer." Maybe when he was younger, yes. But now? Not going to happen. 

"Are you a close friend of Donna's?" The other man, Sam asks. 

"No, I haven't heard from her in twenty years." Bill replied.

"Really?" Sam asked, skeptical.

"Yes, and then this invite, out of the blue." Bill shrugged

"You know, that's a coincidence, neither had I." Harry said, confused at the situation.

"Going about!" Bill suddenly shouted.

They quickly moved and Harry untied the rope he helped secure, he hadn't expected the force to pull him halfway across the boat and almost made him fall flat on his face.

"Got it! I got it, fine. Fine." He said as he managed to regain his footing. Bruised pride aside, it was nice to be back.

\--

Eggsy walked up to the resort, everywhere he looked people looked busy. Since coming up a lot of people had briskly walked by him, holding something or other, seemingly up to do a task. He just shrugged and went on, it must be a Greek thing.

Stopping by a yellow postbox he looked at the gorgeous view showing the wide expanse of the island. 

"Excuse me." He heard behind him. 

"Yes?" He turned to the voice.

"Are you a guest?" A petite blond woman asked.

"Yes, I've booked a room a few days ago. Unwin." He replied.

"Oh good, let me show you to your room." She says with a smile.

As she leads him to his room she waves at the people milling about "I'm sorry about the mess, there's a wedding tomorrow so everyone is rather busy getting ready for the ceremony." 

"Oh! Well no wonder then." 

"Yes, so if you have any questions and inquiries please look for me, my name is Sophie and my mother is the owner." She pointed to a door, "And this, is your room. Enjoy"

"I will and thank you very much."

Entering the room, he noticed it was painted in pastel colors and had many windows overlooking the sea. Putting his bags down he wondered if he should go swimming or not. Checking the time he saw that it was the perfect time for swimming without getting sunburned within an inch of his life. 

He rummaged through his bags for his swimming shorts. Eggsy slipped it on and then chucked his top to the side. He must be lily white compared to the locals, so he might as well get a tan while he's here. 

Grabbing a towel he headed out towards the entrance. The view might give him an idea where to go to next.

\--

Harry was so glad he took off his waistcoat before stepping off the boat. He's starting to regret bringing a lot of bags for this three night venture.

He was panting quite heavily once they've reached the top of the steps. Someone was already there and is staring off into the distance. Harry surmised that he is also a guest on the island.

As he drew closer to the figure he can't help but notice his fair skin and body that looked like it was carved by renaissance sculptors. He looked perfect in every which way. 

Harry despaired, great, just great. One minute on the island and already he was attracted to a man he hasn't even seen the face of yet. He has already accepted that he would live in solitude his whole life, the only loving relationship he has is with his two dogs, Lucy and Kipper. 

Drawing closer his eyes fought to stray from the beautiful view and to the stranger beside him. His breathing was calmer now but still panting from the excursion. 

The stranger turned to look at them, and Harry is struck by the crystal clear blue eyes, it looked mesmerizing against the background of the sea, and it was set on a handsome face with a strong jawline, straight nose and pink lips . Harry would have whimpered at the captivating gaze had he not been panting. 

"Guests too?" The stranger asked in a crisp english accent. A fellow Englishman.

Suddenly Harry felt very conscious about how he looked. Disheveled, sweaty and panting while Bill and Sam behind him fared much better than he did. 

His job as a banker doesn't give him much of a chance to exercise, doing dull meetings all the time certainly didn't help, he knew he should have gotten a gym membership. So lets just say that the current situation does not paint him in a favorable light infront of this handsome young man.

"Yes." He managed to say, despite the war going on beneath.

"Me too." The man smiled and Harry felt like he was hit by a tornado. That smile is a weapon of mass destruction.

"You here for the wedding?" Sam asked. Harry hated him a little bit for looking quite debonair when he asked the question.

"Ah no, just here for the sights and seas." The young man replied.

They heard footsteps approach them from the entrance. They turned as one to see a petite blonde girl approach them.

"Hi." She said. "May I help you?"

"Sure, were here for the wedding." Bill said. "I'm Bill Anderson."

"Huh?" She looked shocked for a moment.

"I'm Bright, Harry Bright." Her eyes swiveled to him, looking lost.

"Sam Carmicheal." She looked at all of them, looking even more lost. 

Sam took off his sunglasses, "You are expecting us?" He questions. 

Her face breaks out into a smile, "Yes." She said.

"You're not Donna's daughter are you?" Sam tilted his head, squinting his eyes at her.

"I thought you looked familiar." Bill says and she just happily shrugged. "Sofia?" He asks.

"Sophie." She corrects him. 

"Well, Sofia is the Greek." Bill stated.

She places her hand to her chest, "I'm named after a Sofia."

"I used to have a great aunt living in the mainland, named Sofia." Bill says.

All throughout this conversation the young man was listening in. Harry was too tongue tied standing next to him to join the discussion. 

Afraid Harry will do something embarrassing in the presence of this young man he asks Sophie. "Would you mind if we see our rooms before we see your mother?" 

"Sure." She nodded enthusiastically.

"It's just that, I'd quite like to freshen up..." He pointedly did not look at the man beside him, the main reason why he wants to freshen up. "Before the big reunion." He added as an afterthought.

"No! No! I mean, yes." She said, then did a double-take "But come this way." She indicated to the door behind her.

\--

As the men left to follow, Eggsy's eyes trailed after the form of the man called Harry Bright. 

When the man came up the steps Eggsy was already captivated. He was sweaty, panting, and disheveled. By all rights that shouldn't have been attractive but my God did he look like he just had the shag of his life.

Eggsy was instantly attracted, becoming hyper aware as the man stood next to him. Harry was breathing heavily, and the sound sent a jolt straight to his groin. It didn't help when the sea breeze wafted Harry's musk in his direction, he smelled of expensive perfume and an underlying scent of something Eggsy can't name, it was spicy and rich like chocolate. 

Eggsy couldn't help himself anymore and turned to the small group, "Guests too?"

"Yes." The man replied, the english accent was evident even with just one word. He's English. The thought sent a delicious shiver down his spine. 

"You here for the wedding?" Another man asked. He kind of reminded Eggsy of James Bond for some reason. 

"Ah no, just here for the sights and seas." He replied, hoping no one noticed him eye-fucking their friend.

Then the same girl from yesterday, Sophie, came up, conversed with them for a bit and then took them away. Through the service door he reckoned, all three men were well over six feet and had to duck through the door.

Well, Eggsy smiled to himself, turning to look back at the view. This vacation just got a whole lot more interesting.


	2. Mamma Mia, Here I Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie leads them to their room and they're not amused.

Harry ducked as he stepped through the door, he doesn't know how this would get them to their rooms quicker but it certainly isn't any easier with all the bags he'd brought.

Looking around as he walked through the cramped room, it seems to be the storage areaof the resort. Given that where they were before is the entrance, they must have passed through the service door.

As he followed after Sam he walked into a couple of dried dates hanging from the ceiling. Annoyed, he leaned his head to the side, the dates were draping down his shoulders as he stared at the hole in the wall. It was only tall enough to be comfortably passed by Sophie, him and his bags would have to do some complex gymnastics to fit through that.

"Come on." Sophie turned towards them, and inclined her head towards it. Sam turned to him as well and was smirking in bemusement at him. He doesn't know what his face looks like but it must've been funny as Bill chuckled when he walked around his still form. 

"Come on Harry." He said.

Harry just sighed and thought, let's just get this over with and followed into the tunnel. On the other side he came out with all his limbs and bags intact. Thankfully. Sophie then led them down a narrow path through some shrubbery.

She stopped by a rickety door and said, "Then it's just right here. Good." She nodded.

Bill went inside first, then Harry followed, ducking under the door frame again. He looked around, the place looked like a garage from broken items. This can't be it.

"Where's Donna?" He hears Sam ask Sophie.

"What, hey! Okay, okay." Sam was shoved through as Sophie hastily slammed the door close.

"Up you go." She smiled as she pointed at a latch on the ceiling. Okay, now where is she leading them. 

After some hesitation, Sam went up first, he poked his head up and chuckled as he took in the rokm. After him came Bill. Harry came up last, he wasn't angry per se, but the trek up to the resort was already quite tiring. Whatever this is just adds to his exhaustion.

Harry pokes his head through the latch and had to give out a speculative "Mmm." There was dust everywhere, the corners were stacked with boxes, broken appliances and furniture. The room was musty and seemed to only have one bed in the center.

He walked up next to Sam and said while looking around, "You know, I don't want to seem ungrateful for the scenic tour, but might I be shown my room now?" He was sweatier than before but now had dust and cobwebs stuck to him. 

"Well, don't hold your breath Harry, but I think this is your room." Bill said. Harry was afraid he'd say that.

"Can we see Donna now?" Sam asks. 

Sophie gulped, then revealed with a grin. "I sent the invites." What?

"My mom doesn't know anything." She said it with a nervous laugh and they all groaned in unison while Harry scratched his head and thought, why. 

"Well, she's done so much for me, and she's always talking about you guys and the good old days, and I thought, what an amazing surprise for her that you are all gonna be at my wedding." She expounded.

"Wait well hang on, Sophie." Sam moves towards her. "I can't be here." He explains. "The last time I saw your mother, she said she never wanted to see me again."

"But that was years ago! Please, it would mean a lot to me." She says.

"Why?" Sam asks and Harry has had enough.

"Listen, I can see that you've been to a great deal of trouble." He pointed his forefinger at her warningly. "Might I suggest that we all reconvene on your boat?" Harry turned to Bill. 

"Good idea." Sam agreed to his suggestion.

"Nope." Bill said while lounging on a small bed he found somewhere.

"Why?" He asks.

"It's an adventure Harry. It's good for you." Oh god, he's starting to regret telling him about that on the boat. 

"Oh, I see." He mutters and just nods at the advice, his face blank at the prospect of roughing it out.

"Okay, when I sent the invites, it was a long shot that you'd even reply. And now you've come all this way for a wedding. Surely there must have been some special reason for you to be here. Like some siren call, maybe?" Sophie shrugged.

They all groaned except for Bill, who chuckled at her explanation. 

"Oh, you're a little minx, you know that? You're just like your mother." Sam turns back and sat on the bed. "I'm glad my boys haven't met you. They'd never recover."

"You have sons?" She perked up.

"Yes, two. And someday, I'd like to bring them here." He softly said while looking around.

"Like you used to bring my mother?" She asks and he just smiles. 

They suddenly hear humming, it was faded at first and then was steadily growing louder. All of their eyes widened. 

"No." Sophie whispered as they stood up and walked forward. 

"It's Donna." Bill says.

"No, no, no, no, no." She held up her hands to stop them from moving any closer to the door. "Listen, listen. She can't know."

"I'm going to go. Please stay. Promise me that you'll not tell anybody that I invited you. Okay? Promise?" She whispered

"You got it baby." Said Bill.

"It's a promise." Said Sam.

"I might regret it, but okay." Harry conceded. 

"Okay." She quickly walks up to a window, takes off the plank of wood barring it and Harry rushes to take it from her. As she slips through the window he leans forward and asks, "There wouldn't, by any chance, happen to be a trouser press--" The window slams shut. "--on the island, would there?" He trails off. Taking a look at the plank with drawings attached he slowly placed it back on the window.

Sam picked up a stick and started carving it with a pocket knife out of boredom. They heard the door slam shut downstairs, they sighed and Sam stood up next to him. Thinking over their situation they suddenly heard the roof creaking. Harry and Sam looked at each other in alarm.

Maybe it's best to make do with the situation they're in, Harry thought. Sam and Bill have already claimed a bed of their own, Harry might as well be productive. 

He grabbed an inflatable bed Sophie must have shoved in to the side. Sam decided to pick up a book off a table and Bill followed, grabbing a hardbound to pass the time. 

Finding the hose he attached it to his mouth, then his shoulders fell, this is ridiculous. But looking around it might do him some good, to be more 'adventurous' as Bill says. 

It took some time and he passed it while thinking about the young man from earlier. Where is he now, Harry wonders. He's only here til a day after the wedding, what about him? Maybe he'll meet him again later, if he can gather up his courage, Harry might even get to ask him out for a drink.

He managed to inflate the bed halfway before getting tired. He left the bed on the floor and took a look around. 

He spotted something in the corner. Is that? Yes, it really is. His old guitar. 

Harry grabbed it with a grin, the other two saw him take it and put down their books. Putting the sling over his shoulder he beamed at the others as they crowded over him. "You play?" Sam whispered. Harry held out his thumb and forefinger, indicating a tiny bit. Sam shook his head in disbelief. It can't be too impossible, a man like him, playing a guitar? 

It was a good find, he thought as he set it aside. Unfortunately he can't play it in here, Donna might hear. 

He grabbed the hose again to inflate the bed. Soon the other two crouched next to him, "Good job." Sam said, slapping him on the back as he finally got it inflated. Too busy staring at the bed they didn't notice the sudden influx of light. 

They heard a yell as a figure fell from the ceiling and onto the inflated bed. They quickly stood up and stared. "Donna?" Sam asked, "You always knew how to make an entrance." Sam smirked.

"I'd better be dreaming. You'd better not be here." Donna said, she hasn't changed at all, Harry mused.

"You want me to pinch you, Donna?" Bill laughingly said, leaning forward.

"No! You keep your hands to yourself, Bill Anderson." She fought off his advances with small kicks of her feet, she was still lying on the bed. 

"You probably don't recognise me, do you?" Harry said, pointing at his face.

"Harry! It is you!" So she does still recognize him out of that ridiculous rocker outfit.

"I probably changed a bit," He points to himself again, he very much hopes he's changed "But you certainly haven't." Sam shook his head in agreement.

"Why are you here? What are you doing here?" She asks as she finally stood up from the bed.

"I'm writing a travel piece." Bill immediately said.

Her eyes then shifted to him, shit. "I-- I'm here on a spontaneous holiday." Horrible reason, even he doesn't believe it. He relaxed once she turned to look at Sam.

"Uh uhm." Sam looked at them both. Wanting to say the same but obviously couldn't. "I just dropped in to say hi." He finally settled. 

"Okay. What, what is this?" She said as she kicked the inflatable bed away. He worked hard on that.

"It's one of those serendipitous moments in life when three complete strangers share a common thought." Bill said, and Harry accompanied him, humming agreements while looking seriously at the window. He can't even lie to save his life. 

"Strangers?" She inquired, looking them up and down in suspicion. Bill nodded his head yes.

"You don't know each other?" 

Sam shared a look with them, and decided to reply "Uh-- That's generally the definition." 

"Okay, good," she wandered around the room. "But who... Why are you here? Who said that you could stay up in my old goat-house?"

"Didn't catch the name." Harry said as they turned to look at her.

"Greek lady." Sam said. 

"Well, she spoke Greek." Harry added. 

"Yeah." Bill agreed and Sam nodded. Very convincing we three are.

"Or maybe she said we couldn't stay in the old goat-house." Bill said, turning to Sam.

"Yeah, maybe that was it, in Greek." Harry said and Sam hummed in agreement. "There you go." 

"Yeah, that's it, that's it." She pointed at them "You can't stay here because I'm closed and I'm full." She turned away again.

"And I'm busy, I'm really... I have a wedding, my... uhh..." She grabbed onto the latch on the floor. "Local girl's getting married..." 

"Donna. Donna, don't worry about us. Bill here is used to roughing it. And uhm," Sam waved his at him. 

"Harry." Bill spoke up. "Harry here..." Sam trailed off.

"I'm spontaneous." How many times will that word come up. He winced internally. If he was spontaneous he would have asked that young man his name.

"Spontaneous." Sam repeated.

"Ah. What about you?" She asked Sam. Her eyes revealed that she still doesn't believe their story.

"Just wanted to see the island. You know what it meant to me." Sam softly replied. There's tension between them, Harry noticed, more so than with him and Bill.

Harry could see her eyes turn slightly red and she ducked down. "Okay, I'm gonna arrange for a boat to take you all back to the mainland." She pointed at them again while opening the hatch.

"I have a boat, Donna." Bill supplied.

"You have a boat? Good, get on it, and anchors away." She flapped her hands at them as she stepped down. She still hasn't changed a bit, they had smiles forming on their faces as they watched her retreat.

"Hey, Donna..." Sam said.

"Away, away." She said, about to close the door but looked up at Sam calling her attentio . 

They all leaned closer, smiling at her as they said in unison. "It's good to see you." She just gave a suffering sigh and slammed the door close.

They looked at each other, "I have a feeling she doesn't want us here." Bill says. 

\--

Eggsy went down to the beach, enjoying the sun on his face and the sand between his toes. He played volleyball with some of the locals for a half hour before deciding to explore the island. 

He wounded up walking along a rather secluded path. Stopping at a large tree he wondered where he is. Eggsy didn't panic despite getting lost, the island is small enough that if he walked along the beach he'll get to where he was before. 

"Hey there!" A voice from behind him, turning around he saw the three men from before. He smiled at them, particularly at Harry.

"Hey." He waved.

"You're the guest from earlier." Bill said.

"Yes, Eggsy Unwin. You're Bill Anderson right?"

"You've heard of me?" Bill asked, looking surprised.

Eggsy shook his head with a smile "No, I heard you guys introduce yourselves to Sophie earlier."

"You're Sam Carmicheal." He indicated to Sam.

"And you're Harry, Harry Bright." He winked. Harry smiled at that. 

"We're up to exploring the island! Wanna come with?" Sam asked.

Eggsy hesitated, eyes straying to Harry.

"There are some areas that is easier to get to if you have a boat." Harry said after a pause. 

"Then, sure! I'd be glad to, I don't have anything else planned to do." Eggsy agreed and stood next to Harry. It was only then that he noticed the guitar, he raised his eyebrows, that wasn't there before.

They started walking down the path towards the pier when he asked, "You play?" 

"What?" 

"The guitar," he pointed "You play?"

"Ah no, well, yes. I used to play it but not anymore." Harry replied, Eggsy had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling at the man. 

"That's a pity." He replied, subtly walking just a little bit closer.

Unbeknownst to the both of them. Bill shoved Sam with his elbow, when Sam turned to Bill he tilted his head towards them both. Sam looked at the two men smiling at each other before giving Bill an amused shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> I have the movie opened on my phone, it's on one tab in Google and I have another tab opened for the online script of the movie. Most of the dialogue I got is from there. 
> 
> Next we'll hear Harry sing and spend their day around the island.


	3. Our Last Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sail around the island.

Mark is aware that he has sweat stains on his formerly crisp white shirt, and that his hair probably has dust and cobwebs from the scenic tour, but he can't help but walk closer to Eggsy on the trek down to the boat.

He dearly hopes Bill has a trouser press onboard. Harry still has hopes that he can impress Eggsy with a good and proper three piece suit, despite already seeing him at his worst. 

"Let me help you with your bags." Eggsy said to him.

"Uh no, no I can handle it." He shook his head. He has four bags and a guitar, he must look like pack mule. It's his fault for bringing too much in the first place, and the amount of bags kind of give away how out of touch he is from traveling. 

Dull business trips don't really count, as he's expected to wear suits for the majority of it. Certainly not here in Greece however, maybe only on the wedding day itself.

"Nonsense! Here, let me." Eggsy grabbed the three medium sized bags, leaving him with only his large suitcase and guitar. Harry tried not to think of how Eggsy's muscles flexed as he smoothly shifted them in his grip.

Already Harry was feeling loads lighter "Thank you."

"No problem at all." Eggsy smiled.

"So, do you come here often?" Eggsy asked, it sounded so much like a pick up line from a bar that he almost smiled but Harry knows this one is a legitimate question. 

"The last time I came here was twenty years ago." Harry replied. The pier only about a hundred meters away and well within their sights.

"So much must have changed then." Eggsy said.

"Yes, so much has changed." He nodded "The resort wasn't here before, for one. Second, I was much younger and a small trek doesn't usually tire me out." Harry groaned internally, he shouldn't have mentioned that. Now Eggsy will think he has low stamina for physical activity due to his age, how embarrassing. 

Eggsy just rolled his eyes "Liar, you're doing quite well." Harry is glad he thinks so.

They've reached the pier and were walking along the planks when Eggsy asked. "You have any sunblock? I kind of forgot to bring any."

"Yes I do, it's in one of my bags, I'll fetch it for you once were on the boat." Harry is suddenly assaulted with images of him massaging sunblock onto Eggsy's back and shoulders while sitting on the deck of the boat. Is it a bit of a stretch to think Eggsy might allow him to spread sunblock on his muscular chest? No, he shook his head. Stop fantasizing about young men Harry.

Once on the boat Bill started to strip his shirt off while Sam and Harry decided to have a quick shower and a change of clothes. He was sticky from sweat and his white button-up was filthy. 

Harry contemplated wearing a new shirt, he would be the only one covered. Well, Sam still changed into a blue button-up but he left it open instead and showed off his chest. Thinking it over he thought, no, he's more comfortable covered. 

He decided to look a little more relaxed however and wore a white short sleeve that had two of the top buttons open and shorts. Now he looked like a proper tourist out on the beach. 

Before going back up on deck he didn't forget to search for his sunblock. Grabbing it from one of the bags he climbed back up, looking around he found Eggsy at the rear of the boat and Harry walked over to him. 

\--

Eggsy looked out to the water, it has such a lovely shade of aqua. This is a color you don't normally see in Britain, and to have an abundance of it right in front of his eyes is mesmerizing. There's a tightness he feels in his chest at the experience of seeing something totally new and foreign. 

A hand appeared within his vision, it was holding a bottle of lotion. His eyes followed the hand til he sees Harry leaning over him. The tightness in his chest only increased, but this time, he knows it's an entirely different view that's getting to him.

"Thanks guv." He says unconsciously, internally wincing at the slip of his chav accent. He hasn't used it since Harry appeared. 

Harry was bemused to say the least when he heard the word 'guv' at the end. It didn't matter to him where Eggsy was from, he judges people based on personality, not on wealth. 

"No problem." He replied and sat less than a foot away from the man.

Eggsy immediately opened the bottle and squeeze a large dollop of lotion on his fingertips. He rubbed it on his exposed legs first before doing the same for his chest and shoulders. 

Watching Eggsy rub himself down was very entertaining, his only regret was that it wasn't him doing it. 

Eggsy soon realized a dilemma. He couldn't't reach his back. The easiest solution is sitting right beside him, the image of Harry's hands on his back had him forcefully pushing down the urge to shiver. 

Decision made, he turned to Harry. "Hey Harry, can you help me rub some sunblock on my back?" Please say yes.

Oh God yes, he hoped this would happen, so he sat next to Eggsy instead of leaving after giving him the lotion "Sure." Harry replied nonchalantly.

He grabbed the lotion as Eggsy turned his back towards him, with slight tremors in his hands he squeezed a good amount of lotion. 

A thought soon entered Harry's mind, once there he couldn't't shake it off. Rubbing his hands together he first started on Eggsy's shoulders. 

The first touch had Eggsy tensing, but soon relaxed as the hands rubbed the lotion in circles on his back. Slowly, like a caress on his skin, he never wants it to end. 

Harry has amazing hands, he thought, as his head lolled forward. Like a massage the fingers pressed deep into his muscles, Eggsy unintentionally let out a deep moan at the sensation. He initially panicked but soon loosened up again as the fingers only dug deeper. 

Through the haze of Harry giving him the best massage of his life, he felt his naughty streak rear its head. With a small smirk he let himself go and gave another deep groan as Harry worked on a knot on his shoulder. 

Tension increased almost to a breaking point as Eggsy let out a breathy, "Oh yes." As Harry started working on his lower back. 

"Hey! Wait! Wait, wait." They heard a voice shout in the distance. 

The tension between them shattered as their attention focused on the voice. They both looked over at the pier just in time to see Sophie dive into the water.

Eggsy looked at him, his eyes dark and hooded. "Thanks." He said then went over and knelt by the side of the boat, looking at the approaching Sophie.

Harry is painfully hard, he can't stand up just yet without it being obvious. So while Sophie swam to reach the boat he thought of gross things, mainly his ex-boyfriend, the fucking douche. His aunt Muriel naked, he let out a full body shudder and his erection finally subsided. 

Eventually, he stood up and joined the others at the side.

"Sophie!" Sam shouted. 

As she drew closer to the boat Bill said, "We're gonna sail around the island. You wanna come?"

"You promised you'd come to my wedding." She said, paddling forward.

"Yes, well, your mother ejected us from the goat-house." Sam said as they leaned forward to offer their hand to her. 

"She thought we'd better get out of her hair." Harry said and she grasped Sam's outstretched hand, and pulled her up to the boat.

"Donna freaked out when she saw us. What's all that about?" Bill asked as Sophie walked to the front of the boat and handed her an orange towel.

"No. She's just not even thinking straight. She's so stressed about the wedding. You know, but she's got no idea that you're her lovely surprise." She bounced in excitement while holding the towel to her chest. "She'll be so happy tomorrow."

"You think so?" Bill said sarcastically and Sam hummed in disbelief. Bill just chuckled, shook his head and went to the side.

It was then that Eggsy came forward and joined their circle. 

"Hello Sophie." He greeted her with a wave.

"Oh it's you! Mister, mister--" She tries but couldn't remember his name. 

"Just call me Eggsy, Sophie." He grinned.

"Eggsy then, you're here too?" She asked.

"They asked me if I wanted to join in on them sailing around the island and I said yes." He explained.

She glanced around and saw the guitar on the deck, "You took Mom's guitar!" She accused Harry.

"No, no. I borrowed it." Harry quickly explained, he grabbed it and sat down. Placing the guitar in his lap he said. "Look." He pointed, wait wrong. "No, where is it?" He turned the guitar around pointed again at the initials.

"D.S. Donna Sheridan. And H.B." Here he hesitated, couldn't look at them in eye and said. "Head Banger." 

"Head Banger?" They all repeated while looking at each other in disbelief.

"I bought her this. It cost me ten quid plus my Johnny Rotten T-shirt." He arranged the guitar on his lap, and threw the strap over his shoulder. Hoping dearly, that Eggsy doesn't laugh at his ridiculous nickname. 

He grinned at Sophie, "Your mother knew quite a rebel." Curious, Eggsy stood beside Sophie. 

"I was studying in Paris when I met her." He softly said. He was studying for music too, something he didn't end up pursuing.

He strummed the guitar to a tune he made years ago. "I hopped on a train and followed her to Greece," He smiled, and stopped strumming as his smile morphed into a rather sad one as he added "Quite spontaneously." How different he'd become.

Looking between the two young adults staring at him quite expectantly he started to strum the guitar again and began to sing.

_I can still recall,_

_Our last summer._

Harry took great pleasure in seeing Eggsy's eyes widen in surprise.

_I still see it all,_

_Walks along the Seine,_

_Laughing in the rain._

_Our last summer,_

_Memories that remain._

"Oh that's beautiful!" She gushed. "It really was." Eggsy nodded. Harry just gave them a grin in reply. 

Sophie soon left to walk around the boat, leaving him alone with Eggsy once again. 

"You said you don't play!" Eggsy said while Harry just shook his head "No, I said I used to play, just not anymore."

"A pity then." 

With Bill working on the boat it started to speed up again. The two sat to the side and talked. 

"What made you change your mind about pursuing music?" Eggsy asked, his knee brushing against his.

"I don't know, it may be because the band wasn't kicking off as I'd hope, or maybe I just decided to grow up. Find a more logical and safer profession"

"What is your job? If you don't mind me asking." Eggsy inquired.

Harry just snorted in amusement, "I'm a Banker... quite exciting isn't it?" 

"Well, mine is even more exciting." Eggsy said with a chuckle.

"Oh?" Harry raised his brows, with Eggsy it seems like he could be anything. A model perhaps? An engineer? A very successful stylist?

"I'm a tailor." 

Eggsy laughed at his surprised look, "I know, I don't look like one."

They talked a bit more, exchanging information like Eggsy's little sister Daisy, his mum and his dog JB. At that point he also shared stories of his own two canine companions, Lucy and Kipper.

It didn't take long before they were in a little cove on the far side of the island. Anchored down, they grabbed what they needed for the short trip. Bill brought a fishing rod, while Eggsy carried what they needed for an outdoor barbeque. Sam just held onto their drinks and sandwiches along with Harry who also brought the guitar, with plans to entertain themselves later. 

They trekked up from the shore with their stuff to a cliff that overlooked the cove. While walking up there Sophie said that this is a popular place for cliff diving among the locals.

Soon they had set up camp while Bill fished, he was a master at that and it didn't take long before he had a dozen fish in his bucket. The men set up the grill and then cooked the freshly caught fish. They ate sandwiches as they waited for the fish to cook.

"Can you tell me more about what happened in Paris with my mom?" Sophie said while munching on a sandwich. Eggsy leaned closer, also interested to hear more about his past love life.

"How about I say it in a song?" He suggested, grabbing his guitar again. 

"Of course!" "Excellent!" Were the replies.

Harry just smiled at their enthusiasm and strummed.

_We made our way along the river,_

_And we sat down in the grass,_

_By the Eiffel Tower._

He looked at Eggsy, a smile on his face. Eggsy was softly swaying to the tune of the guitar.

_I was so happy we had met,_

_It was the age of no regret._

_Oh, yes._

_But underneath we had a fear of flying,_

_Of growing old._

_A fear of slowly dying._

_We took a chance,_

_Like we were dancing our last dance._

As Harry sang, he looked at Eggsy. He has been single for a long time and he has forgotten what it felt like to be so captivated by a single presence. Should he take this chance?

_I can still recall,_

_Our last summer._

_I still see it all,_

_In the tourist jam round the Notre Dame._

_Our last summer,_

_Walking hand in hand. Paris restaurants,_

_Our last summer. Morning croissants._

_Living for the day,_

_Worries far away,_

_Our last summer._

_We could laugh and play._

"Bravo!" They both applauded his performance. 

"That must have been romantic, walking around Paris." Sophie said. 

"It was." He affirmed.

"Hey Sophie! didn't you say this was a good spot for cliff diving?" Sam said, appearing to their right. 

"Yes."

"Let's do it." Sam said with enthusiasm.

They all grinned.

\--

Two hours later and they were back on the boat. Just floating by the pier again. Harry relaxed with a pillow behind his back and a book in hand. Sophie sat next to him, grabbed the guitar and said, "Why don't I sing a few lines as well."

"By all means." He waved his hand and she started strumming the same tune he sang.

_"And now you're working in a bank,"_

He inclined his head, gave a little nod and a sigh.

_"A family man,"_

He hummed a no.

_"A football fan."_

He shook his head while muttering, "Oh, no."

_"And your name is Harry."_

He smiled at her fondly and looked at the book in his hand, inside he had an old picture of himself and Donna. He used it as a bookmark. He took the slightly faded picture and handed it to Sophie.

 _"How dull it seems."_ He sang in reply. How dull his life turned out to be from his previous, colorful youth.

Eggsy, who was sitting around the corner poked his head to look at them. "Is that?" He pointed at the picture and she nodded. "Can I see?" She nodded again, this time with a conspiratorial grin.

"Now wait a minute." Harry sputtered and tried to stop the exchange of hands but was too late.

"Wicked! you look amazing Harry. A little ridiculous mind, but I've seen people walk in weirder clothing in London."

Harry just groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"And that hair!" Eggsy exclaimed.

Harry peaked an eye and glared at Eggsy, and said in mock anger. "I'll have you know, that hair took a very long time to do in the morning." 

Eggsy just threw his head back in laughter, "Of course it did Harry."

"Sophie!" They heard a voice call out.

They looked out towards the shore and saw someone waving their arms in the air and shouted again. "Sophie!"

"I've got to go." She said and quickly handed Harry the guitar. She stood and shed off the shirt she borrowed from Sam. 

She handed it to Sam while saying, "Please, I have to go, but please come tomorrow, okay?"

She darted by Harry again and he said to her as she passed. "Absolutely." 

"We'll be there." Bill said.

She dived off the boat.

"It's a promise!" Sam shouted after her.

"Think I can go?" Eggsy asked. 

"You could, they won't kick you out of the church, that's for sure." Bill replied.

"That's true." Eggsy laughed. "Want to go down to the resort later? I think they serve good drinks at night." He added. 

"I could use a little alcohol." Bill said while Sam hummed in agreement. "Why not?" Harry said, shrugging.

Would be nice to slip by his room and get a change of clothes. Eggsy thinks theres a party going on later though, one of the guys mentioned it during volleyball this morning, a bachelor and hen party? 

Oh well, he shrugged, it shouldn't affect us guests too much.


	4. Hen Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men crashes a hen party and Harry discovers the real reason why he was invited.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging on the boat. Eggsy saw Sam pull Bill back down to the cabin, giving him a conspiratorial wink and a sly look towards Harry who was too busy fiddling with his guitar to notice.

Eggsy just mouthed the words, 'Thank you' in reply. 

They both lied on the deck, only a foot away from each other and staring at the horizon. At that point Harry had already given him a shirt to borrow, to cover chest from burning at the sunlight. It was slightly bigger than his own and had the lingering scent of expensive perfume, no doubt the one Harry uses, and the shirt engulfs his frame just right. 

He snuggled deep into the shirt, inhaling the scent for a second, not even trying to hide the action from Harry. There has been something he wanted to ask, this seems to be the right time as any. 

"Why are you a banker? Every time it comes up, you don't seem too happy about doing it." 

Harry turned to look at him for a moment, and he stayed silent, his eyes trailing Eggsy's form. 

Eggsy felt the gaze like a flame, hell bent on scorching him. A beat later and the silence remained, he contemplated asking again when Harry finally replied.

"It was expected of me." 

"You're parents wanted you to be a banker?" Eggsy turned to look at him in the eyes and he returned it.

"No... no, well, technically yes." Harry broke away from the staring first, turning to the horizon as the clouds were slowly turning different shades of orange and pinks. 

"They wanted me to be normal. You've got to believe me when I say that I was quite a rebel growing up. They couldn't control me. They wanted me to go on elite boarding schools in England while I just wanted to play music. They wanted me to take business, I ran away and studied music in France instead."

He took a deep shuddering breath and continued. "My parents, they're gone now and all they wanted for me was to live a normal life, a wife and children, a home and a stable job. I was only able to provide half of that. It broke their hearts when they found out I was more romantically inclined to the same sex, and that I was never going to able to give them the grandchildren they've always wanted." 

"They would have wanted you to be happy." Eggsy whispered. The setting sun casting colorful rays of sunlight over Eggsy's face.

"Yes, I imagined they would have." Harry says softly, his eyes drawn to Eggsy's lush lips. He didn't even notice they were moving closer together until he could feel puffs of air land on his slightly opened mouth. 

They paused for a few seconds, looking at each other's eyes for confirmation, breathing each other's air. Eggsy must have finally lost patience and leaned forward, closing the gap between them. 

The first brush of lips was hesitant, searching, mapping the other's lips with their own. They broke away for a quick breath and then reconnected, the second time was more hungry, more desperate. 

Harry grabbed onto Eggsy's waist as he feels hands reach up and tangle in his curly hair. Gripping the ends and pulling at his hair he gasps softly, opening just enough for Eggsy to slip his tongue into his mouth.

It was wet, dirty and hot. It sent delicious tingling sensations down his body starting from his lips and down to the tips of his toes. Harry can't help but let out a louder moan and hear an answering groan from Eggsy as well. 

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, not with Donna and especially not with all the men he'd ever been with before. Like a newborn experiencing something new for the first time, his mind was blank. All his focus and attention on the lips and tongue exploring his own. 

The sunset was over and it was dark once they've finally decided to pull apart. Breathing heavily they both smiled at each other, exhilarated at the exchange. 

"Hey!" They both abruptly turned and saw Bill waving at them. "We cooked! The foods ready, come on down."

They grinned and immediately went down to grab something to eat, not minding at all if their two friends were to see their disheveled state. 

\--

Around two hours later they headed back to the resort. Laughing and talking they walked up the steps to the entrance, and as they got nearer the sounds of music and laughter can be heard. 

_So imagine_

_I was glad to hear you're coming_

_Suddenly I feel all right_

_And suddenly it's gonna be_

_And it's gonna be so different when_

_I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the Super Trouper_

_Lights are gonna find me_

"Our song!" Sam shouted over the music.

"Your song?" Harry replied, very doubtful. He could remember Donna singing that to him during their time together.

"It's my song!" Bill butted from the back.

_Smiling, having fun_

_Feeling like a number one_

They finally reach the courtyard, there were tables, chairs and drinks everywhere. In the center of it all was Donna and her two friends, on stage in their old Dynamos outfit and singing their heart out.

_Tonight the Super Trouper_

_Lights are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd, there's you_

The four of them hum and sway to the tune, Harry shares a look with Eggsy and dances to the beat. It really was a good song. Shared memories aside, they were glad to have heard it again from the source herself.

_'Cause somewhere in the crowd, there's you_

_Super Trouper lights_

 _Are gonna find me_

As the song came to an end the crowd of women and four men bursts into cheers, forgetting that Donna wanted them off the island and wouldn't appreciate seeing their faces up there again. 

Cupping his hands together Harry shouted "Bravo!" While Eggsy whooped in delight.

"Excuse me!" One of the singing women said over the microphone, waving at them. "Hello. This is a hen party. Women only! Thank you." 

"Okay." Sam replied, awkwardly waving back, looking saddened when he saw Donna's hurt look at their mere presence.

As the performers left the stage and new music started up they turned to look at each other. "I think I need a bit of air." Sam says.

"Alright, we'll be at the bar if you need us." Bill pointed towards the small bar in the corner.

As they approached it they saw no one was manning it. Bill and Harry sat on the stools while Eggsy went around the counter with a grin.

"So gents," Eggsy teased "What'll it be?" 

"Are you our bartender for the evening?" Bill joked.

"I can make a mean martini." Eggsy shot back with a wink.

_Is there a man out there?_

They suddenly hear from behind them. Turning to look Harry's eyes widened at the horde of advancing ladies.

_Someone to hear my prayer?_

The ladies suddenly grabbed at their hands and clothing, dragging them from the bar towards a couple of wooden posts. 

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight_

Harry looked on helplessly as he was tied to the post, he looked around and saw Bill and Eggsy getting a similar treatment.

_Won't somebody help me_

_Chase the shadows away_

Many hands are running all over his body. Caressing his hair, his chest, and just about everywhere. Still feeling bewildered he looked at Bill and sees a sly smirk on Bill's face, obviously enjoying the ministrations. 

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight_

Fearing to see the same look he turned to Eggsy and almost stifled a laugh. Eggsy, as it turns out, is very ticklish. Twisting and turning on the pole, between bursts of laughter and pleas to be let go. Eggsy had tears of laughter running down his face.

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight_

In a whirlwind they were let go, Bill immediately clamored on a table, dancing along with the ladies. Eggsy decided to jump on and join him, showing off all the dance moves he knows. 

Harry manages to escape somehow, crawling underneath the table and back to the bar. Standing up he encounters Sophie.

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

"Hello." He greets her, gasping as he tries to catch his breath sitting in the bar.

"You okay?" She asks in concern. 

"I'm fine. Fancy Donna having a grown-up daughter!" He shouted over the music, grasping a pitcher of what must be either be juice or alcohol, or both. 

"Do you have any children, Harry?" Sophie asks as he pours himself a drink. 

"Well, I have the dogs, Lucy and Kipper. That's the extent of my relationships. I'd have loved a daughter. I'd have spoiled her rotten." He says, taking a sip, it's alcohol. 

Seeing her look of wonder he asks, "Is your father here?" 

"I don't know." She replied and Harry felt confused, how do you not know if your father is on the island when your wedding is tomorrow.

"I don't know who my father is." She continues at his confused look.

She doesn't know? Harry stares at her, his eyes growing at the sudden realization. Sophie looked panicked and just as he was going to question her a group of girls came and dragged her away.

Letting her go he turned back to his drink. She doesn't know who her father is. She invited three men to her wedding, all old flames of Donna from twenty years ago. It doesn't take a genius to know find out what she was implying.

He took a big gulp from the cup to calm his nerves.

Eggsy slid into the bar with a whoop "Harry! Harry that was fun." He says.

Harry doesn't reply, choosing instead to pour more alcohol into his cup. 

"Harry, you alright?" Eggsy asks in concern.

"No." He replied.

"What's wrong?" 

"I have a daughter." Harry says.

"That's good innit?" Eggsy asks, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"I think it's Sophie." 

Eggsy's eyes widened, "No way, shut up!"

"Yes way, she said so." He took another drink. 

"That must be a big shock, I mean you only just her yesterday." Eggsy grasps his shoulder "You'll get through this."

"It's good though, innit? Harry, you have a daughter!" Eggsy cheered in his ear and the statement finally helped him relax.

_\--We know the start, we know the end_

They both turned at the sudden increase of sound. The song suddenly changed.

_Masters of the scene_

_We've done it all before_

_And now we're back to get some more_

There were shouts and cries from the courtyard, they looked at each other for a second before standing up and following the noise.

_You know what I mean_

_Voulez-vous_

There were men everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. Wearing masks and swinging down from the roofs. 

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

_Voulez-vous_

The sudden influx of men suddenly made the courtyard more livelier. The whole area was filled with dancing people. Harry, feeling more adventurous with the alcohol now coursing through him, grabbed a fallen mask on the floor and put it on. 

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

Eggsy laughed at the mask and dragged him to the makeshift dance floor. They bumped and grinded together as they danced.

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous_

_Ain't no big decision_

_You know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

_Voulez-vous_

Harry bumps into someone, turning he saw that it was Sophie. Feeling adrenaline coursing through him he shouted, "Oh, my god! I'm your father!"

"Harry!" She shouted his name over the noise. 

"Now, that's why you sent me the invite. You wanted your old dad to walk you down the aisle." He wobbled a bit from the alcohol. "Well, I won't let you down. I'll be there." He promised her as she was pulled away by her groom.

_Voulez-vous_

_Take it now or leave it_

_Now is all we get_

_Nothing promised, no regrets_

Harry joined a circle around Sophie. Turning and turning he looked to Eggsy who was beside him, grasping his arm. Laughing and cheering over the noise. Harry doesn't remember having this much fun in years.

_Voulez-vous_

They continued spinning around the bride to be.

_Ain't no big decision_

Harry threw his head back and laughed, he doesn't remember how many spins they've done.

_You know what to do_

_La question c'est voulez-vous_

Suddenly, Sophie fainted and dropped to the floor. They immediately broke up the circle. 

"Sophie!"

"Sophie?" He doesn't know who's speaking, there's too many voices.

"Stand back everybody!"

"Give her some space."

\--

"That was rather eventful, don't you agree?" Eggsy said, as Sophie was finally taken away to Donna's room. Harry hummed in agreement.

He looked around and saw the guests and Sophie's friends cleaning up the courtyard. 

"I think it's time I turn in for the night." Harry says, catching sight of Sam coming down from Donna's room, being the one who helped carry Sophie. Harry was too intoxicated to be of help. 

Sam has a complicated look on his face and Harry thinks it's pretty obvious. Out of all of them, Sam still loves Donna. Not that Harry doesn't like Donna, just not that way anymore. And at twenty years, Harry has got to say that's a pretty long torch to hold. 

"Harry, you ready to go back on the boat?" Sam asks. 

"Yup." 

"Alright, let me just find Bill." He said and walks away.

Harry suddenly felt hands cup his face, tugging him to look at the owner. Eggsy's eyes shined under the moonlight as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against him. 

They kissed softly for a few seconds before Eggsy paused. "I'll see you tomorrow." Eggsy whispered against his lips and then gave him one last deep kiss before breaking away.

He watched, despondent, as Eggsy walked away to his room. 

"Harry let's go!" He heard Sam's voice in the distance and hesitantly turned to follow it.

\--

Eggsy was having an absolutely wonderful dream, but it kept getting interrupted by a song. 

Groaning as his mind suddenly came back alive he realized his phone was ringing on the bedside table. Grabbing it he looked with bleary eyes at who was calling. It was Merlin. His mind immediately snapped awake at the name, his sleepiness gone, Eggsy swiped to receive. 

"Yes? Mornin' guv." He said, voice still hoarse.

"Sorry to interrupt yer vacation lad but there's been an emergency at the shop. We need you here pronto." 

At the urgency in Merlin's voice he quickly sat up on the bed.

"No worries Merlin, I'll be there as soon as possible." Eggsy replied as Harry's face flashed through his mind, then he cancelled the call and groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) 
> 
> Took awhile to write, but good news I passed my thesis book defence. Now the busy times are almost over and I can write more. I have two other stories I've been writing in, one is currently stuck in a block but it is just a oneshot and I'll post it after this one is finally finished. Two more chapters to go! (I think).


	5. Slipping Through My Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the wedding and Eggsy had to leave.

Eggsy ended the call and groaned aloud. Checking the time he cursed and suddenly shot off the bed. Grabbing all of his things lying around and stuffing it inside his bag. After packing and seeing the remaining time he decided to get a very quick shower, because Eggsy doesn't want to bother cleaning up in the airport.

After changing into new clothes he walked out to the reception desk. He made a tsked sound after finding it empty, looking around he found a notepad and pencil behind the counter. 

He wrote in large capital letters that this note is addressed to Harry Bright, that he had to leave due to an emergency and also jotted down his phone number. Rereading for a second he left it in the middle of the counter, so the one manning it would see it immediately.

Quickly walking down from the resort he saw some familiar faces, a couple of the guys he played volleyball with, he flagged them down and approached them. 

"Can you guys do me a favor?" He asked with a pleading voice and the guys looked at each other before shrugging, "Sure."

"Great, I wrote a note and left it on the reception desk, there was no one there at the time so could you guys tell the receptionist about it-- or Sophie," He suddenly added "Sophie would be better, tell her to give the note to a Mr. Harry Bright please. He's one of the guests." They nodded and Eggsy thanked them before swiftly walking to one of the manned jeeps for a ride. 

He didn't have much time to get ready, let alone go to the boat and tell Harry, the ferry was leaving in a few minutes and who knows when the next one is coming around. Eggsy still needed to get down from the resort and to the other side of the island where the pier is located. 

\--

Harry was up on deck, looking at the waters. After initial hesitation, the prospect of having a daughter left him giddy. Harry's now excited, he has always wanted a child, would spoil them rotten, and now the opportunity is staring at him right in his face. He vowed to himself, he wouldn't waste this chance.

This trip to Greece has been the best decision he's had in years. Meeting his daughter, and meeting Eggsy. He has so many pent up emotions in his chest that it feels like it's overflowing. He looked at the door leading to the cabins, he feels like the need to talk about this revelation with someone.

He walked over and took the ladder down to the cabin. Stepping off he immediately sees Bill, it looked like he just came out of the shower and was still wearing a towel. They both hesitate, "Uhm--" "Ah--" they both speak at the same time. 

"No, after you. Please." Harry says.

"No, no, no, you." Bill says, waving his hand.

"No, please." 

"No, no, no, go ahead." Bill insists, and Harry hesitates only for a second. "I want to get something off my chest." Harry starts.

"Me, too." Bill says and they both sat on the single bed off the side.

"Last night, I discovered something wonderful." I have a daughter, he thought.

"It was a wake-up call, a way to look at myself and what I really want out of life." Sophie should be his priority. Harry should be spending all his time with her, twenty years is a very long time without her father and he won't slack off now.

"Last night? You mean you didn't know?" Bill looks shocked, "You didn't even suspect that you were..." Bill interjected, waving his hand around, looking confused.

"Well, no. Of course not." How could Harry even find out he had a daughter if he never stepped foot on this island, and with the way Donna seems to want him gone... it seems like she would have never told him.

Harry looked away sadly and said, "That's always been a secret. And now we..." take responsibility.

"Say it out loud." Bill says slowly while punching him half-heartedly on the shoulder.

"No! No! No!" Harry looks around the cabin warily. "It's absolutely hush-hush. I mean, for now. All will be revealed tonight." He will walk her down the aisle, to officially announce their connection to the world.

As his confession ended Bill decided to speak about what he wanted to get off his chest, "Talking of revelations, last night..." Bill trails off.

"You and the little lady? I think I know what's going on." Harry teased with a smile.

"No, you don't. You don't." Bill vehemently denies while chuckling.

"It's obvious. I saw it from the moment you clapped eyes on each other." Harry saw Bill dancing with Rosie, one of Donna's friends all night.

"You're kidding. I'm gonna level with you, Harry. I don't think I can do this." Bill confesses, "Well, she's a wonderful girl, but can I take her on in my life?" Bill looks at him and Harry didn't know the relationship was already this serious.

"Bill, where's your spontaneity?" He says.

"It's this... This family, you know?" 

"You don't have to marry her." Harry interjected.

"What?!" Bill shouts, taken aback in confusion and Harry looks at him equally confused at the reaction. They are talking about Rosie, right?

Suddenly they were interrupted by a shout from the door. They both turned and saw Rosie peeking in.

"Hey, right in time for breakfast." Bill stood up and approached her. Showing Harry he wasn't wearing a towel as he had first thought, but an apron. Harry looked away from the moons Bill had displayed. 

"We're serving up the works here." Bill told her and walking back in, probably giving her an eyeful as well.

"Think you just did." She says and Harry snorted.

"Sunny-side up! Lox or ham?" Bill asks, walking back to the small kitchen.

"I'll just... I'm just gonna..." She stutters and tries to climb down the ladder.

\--

After breakfast Harry decided to go back on land and find Eggsy. As he was walking by the beach he was suddenly assaulted by Tanya, another of Donna's friends.

"Harry! Good morning!" She smirked. Tanya was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit, reminiscent of Baywatch.

"Good morning." He politely replied.

"I was just going on a ride at the sea and thought you were just the man I needed." She says.

"Really?" He asks, looking skeptical.

"Yes now please come with me." She drags him over to a pedal-powered boat fit for two people. Harry couldn't help but just go along with what she wanted, it seems he'll just see Eggsy later on.

Harry looked apprehensive at the sight of the small pedal-powered boat. His swimming skills aren't really up to par and opts to wear the life vest while Tanya goes without. 

They cycled thirty meters away from the shore, by 'they' Harry meant, 'he' cycled thirty meters from the shore. He's done more exercise on this vacation than he's ever had in the last five years.

As he continued to pedal he tried to converse. "Donna must be tearing her hair out, doing this wedding on her own. What would the father of the bride normally do?" 

"Pay." She said and he whipped his head towards her, his eyes widened in shock. "Though my dad drew the line at my third." 

"I see." He said mind racing, of course the father of the bride pays for his daughter's wedding. Donna is already doing everything and here he sits, floating on the beach. 

'How irresponsible of me.' he thought.

"Excuse me." He said while standing up, "Harry?" He ignores her and tries to do a dive, but ends up flopping against the water painfully.

"Harry!" He heard her shout his name while he does his best to swim back to shore.

\--

Eggsy is sitting in the airport cafe drinking overly-expensive tea on one hand and a book on the other, trying and failing to waste time til departure in an hour. He tries not to think too much of what happened in Kalokairi, or more like, what hadn't happened in Kalokairi.

He pushes down the urge to check on his phone every other minute, he knows Harry is still likely to be on the boat and hasn't seen his note yet. The note with his number on it that he desperately hopes Harry will immediately use.

So, feeling impatient, Eggsy tries to focus on the book he'd just bought in the airport bookstore, 'A Bloke in a Boat in Botswana' by Bill Anderson. He almost laughed out loud when he saw it on the shelf. He remembers that Harry loved it and that Bill wrote it, so he'd thought to give it a try.

His phone beeped and he perked up, a new message. He hurriedly took it and after a quick swipe sagged just as quickly in disappointment, it was just Roxy his friend and co-worker asking when his flight was scheduled to arrive so she could pick him up at the airport. 

Eggsy gave an audible sigh as he texted a reply. He honestly can't wait for Harry to message him. He can't count the number of times he's regretted not exchanging numbers with Harry earlier on during their time together.

Taking a sip of tea he settled in once more on his rather comfortable seat and continued reading.

\--

Harry ran up to the resort, he was gasping and still wearing his life vest. He could see Donna was busy giving orders in the courtyardand approached her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Donna asked in surprise one she spotted him.

"Hello. I just wanted to give you this." He took out a crumpled check and she accepted it while saying, "I don't mean here, here. I mean, why are you on this island?" She looked at the piece of paper.

"I realised--" He started to say when he was interrupted by Donna's sudden exclamation of "What is this?!"

"Now, I realised you have had to tighten your belt a bit over the years, bringing up Sophie on your own, and I just wanted to make a small contribution to the wedding." He explained without revealing too much.

"I can't accept this. I can't..." She started to shake her head, her eyes turning a touch red from his statement, and tried handing the check back to him.

"No. No." He said quickly, taking a step back.

"Harry, I can't." Donna shook her head again and took a step forward.

"No. No." He turned around and headed for the stairs.

"Harry? I can't..." She trailed off as she watched his retreating form. 

"No, you'll have to catch me first." He shouted as he quickly ran down the steps. A bit juvenile of him but if it was what it takes for Donna to accept the check, then so be it.

\--

Once Harry'd gotten a sufficient distance away he started to double over, gasping for breath. He really needs to start working out. 

Looking around he doesn't know how he'd find Eggsy. He managed to encounter him by luck before, but now he's not sure where to start. He thought of going up to the reception to inquire but quickly erased the idea. Donna might still be up there and attempt to give the check back to him. 

The wedding would be in a few hours, he could meet Eggsy there but that's way too long, he couldn't possibly wait. He could ask the people by the beach in case Eggsy decided to take a morning swim. Seems like a reasonable thing to do, and with that decision made he set out for the beach. 

A couple minutes later he encountered dozens of men lying face down on the beach, he stared and wondered what happened. Looking up he saw Tanya and a couple of girls walking away, looking distinctively smug with drinks in hand.

Harry just decided to shake off his confusion then approach one of them and shook the young man's shoulder. 

"Ah!" The man shouted, startled at the sight of him looming. 

Harry just coughed to hide his smile and politely asked, "Excuse me, have you perchance seen a blonde young man with blue eyes? He is a guest at the resort. You might know his name, he goes by Eggsy." 

The young man sat up and brushed the sand off his hair. "Oh him? We played volleyball with him yesterday. I think I saw him leave the resort this morning." He answered while brushing the sand off his shoulders.

Harry frowned at the answer and asked, "What do you mean, left the resort this morning?" 

"Just as I said. I saw him drive off for the pier with all his bags. He looked to be in a hurry." The young man elaborated.

"Right." Harry replied, looking at the waves lapping the shore "Right." He repeated. 

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, Eggsy looks rather different from the locals, could spot him a mile away."

"Right I'll just... thank you." He nodded at the young man and turned to leave.

"Who's he?" He heard someone ask the young man.

"I think his name is Bill." He heard the young man replied.

Harry was too far away to clearly hear what the man said in reply but it almost sounded like "Oh, so he's not Harry Bright then?" But he can't be sure.

"Right." Harry muttered under his breath, walking back to the boat with his mind racing.

Eggsy's gone. He didn't even say goodbye. It's ridiculous to feel this deeply about a person he'd just met yesterday, and by rights he shouldn't be, but the tightening in his chest says otherwise.

Harry stopped in his tracks. No, Eggsy doesn't seem like the type to lead people on, he's nuch too nice for that kind of thing. So he might've left a note or a message somewhere. Harry thought of a place or person Eggsy might've told about his abrupt departure. 

'Of course, there's the reception desk, if I we're to suddenly leave, and I would need tk leave a note or message somewhere, it would be there... and there's also Sophie.' 

\--

"Donna! Do you need anything else?" 

"No! Wait, yes!" Her mind is filled with things to do that she honestly felt like her head is going to explode.

"What do you need?" Old man Rick asked.

"Oh a couple more lights, and a few more of those flowers for the arch and uhm..." She trailed off as she briskly walked around the resort, passing by the reception desk she grabbed the notepad and pen, she flipped it onto a blank page and quickly wrote down her orders. "I need, this, this and this." She said, ripping the page and giving it to Rick.

"Thanks Donna." He said and walked away.

Donna then unconsciously stuffed the notepad in the tool-belt she wore and slipped the pen on her ear as she went back out to the courtyard.

"You! Get that out of the heat." She ordered. She spots Harry coming around the corner and then briskly walked past her, "Harry!" She shouted.

"Not taking it back!" He shouted back over his shoulder as he went inside the building.

Donna just sighed tiredly and went back to organizing the wedding, she doesn't have time to argue with him.

\--

One three-hour flight and one book later and Eggsy is back in London. He greeted Roxy waiting outside and got in her car.

"Eggsy, don't tell me you only brought that much?" She asked while eyeing his bags.

"I'm on vacation, I don't need much." He replied.

"Obviously." She teased and they were soon pulling away from the airport and back to his house.

"Now Rox, not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you pick me up?" He asked.

"Merlin told me to pick you up and have you drop off your luggage then straight to the shop." She answered.

"But I'm tired from the flight." Eggsy whined.

"Too bad." She smirked at him.

"Must have been a big emergency." 

"It is." Roxy nodded.

"Will you tell me?" He looked at her with puppy eyes but it failed as her eyes remained on the road.

"You'll find out at the shop." She just said.

He let out a groan and settled in for the ride.

\--

"Glad to have ya back lad." Merlin said as soon as he entered the Kingsman shop with Roxy.

"It's good to be back Merlin." Eggsy replied while walking across the hardwood floors.

"Ya don' look happy to be back." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Ah no. Just hoped the vacation could've been longer das' all." Eggsy avoided his gaze. "Now where's the emergency guv?" Merlin can sense when he's trying to change the subject.

"Somehow a competitor got hold of our newest designs." He said while tapping on his iPad.

"Wot?" Eggsy exclaimed. "Don't tell me it's the..." He trailed off.

"Yes, the designs we were supposed to display on the front window of the second shop." 

"Those were mine!" Eggsy said in anger, his hands balling into fists at his side. He worked hard on those designs, they were his babies.

"Aye lad, which is why I called you over. I need you to design new ones, and try to be discreet as well, we still don't know how they got hold of your designs." 

"Alright Merlin, I'll do that immediately." Eggsy said and moved to the workroom. He has an inkling of who the design thief is, an old jealous ex-boyfriend. The bastard's name starts with a C and ends with an E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile, had a bit of a block. I was going to put the wedding and the reception on here but I decided not to... Plans changed so, two more chapters to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, it will follow through the plot of the 2008 film.
> 
> This probably won't be as long as the Bridget Jones story but it will be just as fun to write as the first one.


End file.
